The Hive
= The Hive = The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with ownership of chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. Famous Hive Quotes "Remember, if it ain't worth the buzz, it ain't worth the Hive." -Revo- "If u here buzzing in the Hive, u know they're making honey." -Random Famous Person- Remember dont let the 'Umbrella Corporation' into The Hive, or else hell will break loose (I am not joking)! -Some random noob- GET BACK TO WORK! THIS HONEY WONT MAKE ITS SELF YOU KNOW! -MST- SHUT THE **** UP SCHMUT! (people would say this to unspecting users who say "hi", it would suprise them) -Old Regs- NOTE: The two above are official old hive greetings, many people can see why the 2nd one died quick. Users Below are a list of all the users of the Hive, enjoy! Mods MSTaylor The old (and original) room owner of The Hive. AecTalek The Hives own German ninja mod, currently suffering from Caesary Addict Syndrome, like mingunmeatel (:D). AjaxNeron Gladiator Boyblue Room owner of The Hive Evilspawn He's Evil, wat do u think?! GwenWilliams Betrayer of the Hive and prime suspect of the honey syrup murders. Was last seen flying away in an airship. Potshotlynxlynx Be sure to pack a dictionary when talking to him, you'll need it. TheWhiteAngel As of the words of AlisonClaire and Ducklette themselves, the mods chosen today were because of they're awesomeness. Regular Users 'Regs' ---- 2worlds Achilles 16 Aquasaurious asmodous balto8123 beccalinn Benpeck41 beny071 BobDylan boredd ckoz coolrich2 cornfriday DaRemixBoi darkmoon12198 deviloflife doc1610 FastPplz Feninakilt Formortiis GigglesMcKenzie Goober163 Guolin GuyTheBloody hihot holycrapacolaham hunkadunkus ichishinigami Jikanu Jimmywa Korkle kilopert legion105 Life looku 20 magykx McGroober mingunmeatel moomoomoomoo NODcepter OwnedYew Pawncakes peacebomber petesahooligan Psychodelic636 Quinny357 ragnarokio Residentevilman Shamen secretos sftbl4life7 shroudmysteryinc snape007 SpacePiratePhil Tahunu TedStudley TheWhiteAngel tissue55555 Tsukaza Tubey ultimentgamer uniboy229 Venturakid94 vivi331 Yishan Zerris Zek136 And many, MANY more. If you're not on the list, please add your name in alpha order. Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars 2worlds One of The Hive's most notorious trolls. $100,000 (or £80,000) bounty on his head. AjaxNeron The Hive's mascot "The Banhammer" and a member who is now a Moderator. Asmodous Former Hiver. Beccalinn the pagan Reverand Jedi master of the hive. She has to give permission to those who want to use the force within The Hive. Beny071 Spontaneous chatter. :) BobDylan Former Hiver. Boyblue Self-styled "crazy uncle" to all Hivers, he enjoys his status as one of Kongregate's many ronin mods. One of the three "Modsketeers", which include himself, Potshotlynxlynx, and AjaxNeron. Fond of caffeine and elder brother of NODcepter. Now Room Owner of The Hive cornfriday cornfriday I'm 17 and am just a typical person. At my school im the best hackey-sack player and have even gone to some tournments. I listen to basicly any type of music except country. My Idol is Rob Dydrek from Fantasy Factory and Rob & Big, good show. I like to go dirtbiking when I get the chance. The bike i have now is a 125 Honda CR. I used to ride four-wheelers to I crashed one. I rolled it about 5 times and broke my pelvis. I live my life to the fullest and always try to have a good time. And my name is Mark K. thats just a little info on me. 'DaRemixBoi' Former Hiver. darkmoon12198 Has left the hive & is currently using a diferent account. Divinefury Divinefury watches the hive during the twilight hours for the trolls (to kill) due to his obscure timezone. Formortiis Formortiisalso known as form. is 15, male, and can easily get upset, loves to rp and loves to mess with people sometimes. likes to sit in a tree when mingunmeatel is near. GigglesMcKenzie Former Hiver. 'Guolin' Well, all I can say is that Guolin is your average nerd on Kongregate. His original name was lowercase guolin, but since the underlining of names in the chat room made it look like quolin, he demanded to have it changed to Guolin. He prefers action, adventure, puzzle, and strategy games, though he tends to follow the current Hive gaming trends. (Elements and Everybody Edits, and whatever fun game came out on that day) Also, I herd he lieks mudkipz. GwenWilliams GwenWilliams is the mom of The Hive. hihot Former Hiver. hunkadunkus hunkadunkus Self proclaimed Superhero with nothing to lose. Tends to enjoy playing lots of multiplayer games, and tries to hold the peace, even though it's not often held for very long. "Let's be friends... that way, I don't have to feel so bad when I inevitably defeat you " ichishinigami ichishinigami, originally hailing from the chatroom Paradise, is now a regular member of the Hive and has been for about a year and a half. He is a generally a nerd and seems to have an obsession with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Despite his amount of time at Kongregate, he is only level 14 due to not playing badged games often. What a newb. Also known as ichi. iRevo iRevo has a long history in a short period of time. Originally hailing from Road Scholars, he has traveled all over Kong just too see the different aspects of the community. He is known for his iPuns, unexpected RP entrances, and his oh-so,not-so sexual wits. Co-owner of the Village Bar("Club V"). Jikanu Former Hiver. Korkle Former Hiver. Magykx magykx well... she's here and other than that, it's random. she's kinda insane and will be RPing like crazy(even with a mod in the room) and drops away to play WoW constantly (halo 3 less constantly). One of the few people that like the new mod(that she knows of) we don't know what else to say. mingunmeatel mingunmeatel is in the hive everyday (more or less). Often referred to as Min, Ming, MinGun, GunMeat, Meaty, MGM, Evil Baker, Pie King, God of Pie, Pie Emperor, Doctor Who Sage or Greg (why is he called Greg u ask ur self? Think about it.) . He gives pie to anyone who wants pie, he is (the) God (of pie). Dont say anything about his name i.e. meatel (its a long & complicated story). He is the 1st person to call Jikanu "Grif" & the 10th person to call 'TheWhiteAngel' twabbles (another long story). He knows more about 'Doctor Who' (The Brithish Broadcasting Corporation's longest running sci-fi show) in the hive than anybody (That's where the nickname Doctor Who Sage came from). He is currently suffering from Caesary Addict Syndrome & is the very first person in the gaming world to get it. :D He invented a new game, 'Random Song Quote of the Day' in chat, only playable in chat. Since August '10, he has became a Beatles Mega-fan. On several occasions he's 'Future self' appears in chat, & often talks about future Hive users, he is nicer & more polite than the current min. There are rumours tht future min, is called greg. There is also another min, this one is called '3rd person min'. moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. Distributor of moo burgers. NODcepter NODcepter has quit Kongregate. Will stop in on occassion to say hi. nutcase07 Former Hiver. xxKari Former Hiver. pastrypuff pastrypuff does not really bake. Retribute Retribute sure does want to be YOUR mama... Shram Former Hiver. Skatagirrl Former Hiver. Tahunu Just a random dude. (Steam is Yrael) tissue55555 tissue55555 umm yah, like totally, sooo im basically 15, anime freak, and is good at annoying people to hell and back :D 'TheWhiteAngel' 15 year-old artist and spontaneous chatter. Tubey Known for his epic art, and random conversation, Tubey is thought to actually control a small army of mods that do his bidding and feed him trolls. ultimentgamer Former Hiver. Yishan Former Hiver. Zek136 zek136 You know, I herd he leiks mudkips. Zek's ability to play a twist on words can always brighten up a dead chat. =Mysteries of The Hive= The Heart of the Hive A long, long, time ago in a galaxy far far away... er.. I mean Honeycomb.. far far away... Joking Ok, the real story is this : to be added... =Games Inspired by The Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk, is, what else? A game with absolutely nothing happening on it so you can chat without lag. It does have three Hive residents on it, though, those residents being ResidentEvilMan, GwenWilliams, and MSTaylor, who are all in the same family, and have different speech bubbles saying different things in them. Oh, they are also represented as random faces on top of a cartoony bee body, and there is a random bee hive on the ground. DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by The Hive= *A webpage founded by Jikanu and Ichishinigami, Orsa is a site dedicated to the betterment of humanity as a whole. It's composed mainly of Hive members, though its userbase is expanding. *A Forum founded by The Hive's very own mingunmeatel. This form, The Web of Time, is Doctor Who/Sarah Jane Adventures/Torchwood Forum plus there is a whole section devoted to the latest gaming consoles & older gaming consoles. Created 14th March 2010 at 18:45. Open to the public on 16th March 2010 at 20:55 The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. =History of The Hive= 2008 Archive Hive history log 1. MSTaylor and GwenWilliams were made mods, August 8, 2008. MSTaylor took ownership of The Hive, October 2008. 2009 Archive Hive history log 2. December 17, 2009- Epic Group mute as two members were muted by everyone in the hive!....for no reason.... 2010 Archvie Hive history log 3. At 15:57 20th March 2010 10-25 users muted Jikanu, 10 mins later a group was founded called 'Users who got muted by jik' . Hive history log 4. 18:44, 18/07/2010 (british time) the entire hive was declared trolls by a single user (Jikanu) who, inturn was trolling himself. :D Hive history log 5. 30th August 2010, The Beatles declared EPIC by 20 users. Hive history log 6. TWA became a mod, at 19:45 on 11th September 2010, yes... 9/11... Hive, The Hive Hive, The